dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Wade Winston Wilson (ウェイド・ウィンストン・ウィルソン, Weido Uinsuton Wiruson), also known as, Deadpool (デッドプール, Deddopūru) is a mercenary/anti-hero. "So once there was a kid - a weird, special kid - and his life was a TOILET! Maybe somebody treated him bad, maybe he got hurt by bad people. So maybe Fury's hero school was the boost he needed. And for a while the kid bought what Fury was selling. Until he realized it was more fun to laugh at the pain, to hurt those who hurt you, times a thousand!" :—Deadpool. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Wade Wilson Write the first section of your page here. As Deadpool *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Agent Coulson **Spider-Man **White Tiger **Iron Fist **Nova **Power Man Rivals Enemies *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom Powers and Abilities Powers He is also able to fight in "Fantasy battles" with Spider-Man due to both characters' overactive imagination and ability to break the fourth wall. Abilities Immortality: Deadpool has been genetically-augmented by unknown means in order to have ageless immortality, unlimited stamina & powerful regenerative powers. His immortal abilities are so powerful that he can reattach his head without any effort. his immortality rivals even than Wolverine's own immortality. His regenerative capabilities can easily bring him back from death. *'Enhanced Physical & Mental Abilities': His physical strength, speed, durability, reflexes & agility are augmented to beyond human limits. *'Remarkable Acrobat': he is seen performing remarkable parkour moves & dodging of Taskmaster attacks without effort. * Advanced S.H.E.I.L.D. Training: He has been highly trained in swordsmanship, marksmanship, strategic / tactical planning, assassination aptitude & martial arts by Nick Fury himself. * Master Manipulator: Deadpool has been shown to be a remarkable manipulator, even going as far as to manipulating Spider-man & his team into thinking he is their ally, as well as keep taskmaster thinking he is his ally as well. *'Regenerative healing factor': *'Breaking the fourth wall' (even more so than Spider-Man and the Turtles): Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets *'Katanas' Weapons Deadpool wielded two katanas, two fully automatic pistols, a minigun, multiple types of grenades, mines, bombs, and multiple knives. Transportation Gallery History Past Wade Wilson was just some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until Nick Fury recruited the young man into his Young Heroes program where he would gain his Healing Factor. There, Wade trained alongside Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. However, he became disillusioned with Nick's goals and wanted to get revenge on the people who tormented him. Sometime after he left the program to become a freelance mercenary, Deadpool's face can be briefly seen on a Timely Magazine cover page, and appears as a video game character in a video game. Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Members Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmens Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Manipulators Category:Insane Category:Immortals Category:Marvel Universe Characters